


Pleasure

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV), The Path (TV)
Genre: Cock Ring, Collar, Filth, Fucking, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Outside of the bedroom, Cal is the dominant and will not be denied. Inside the bedroom, when the door is locked, Lee's in charge.Both of them love it this way.





	

Cal knelt with his arms bound behind him. His eyes were trained on the man in front of him. His Lee. His beautiful Lee taking full control. The small, lithe body was packed with muscle Cal hadn't realized before. The cock was curved up, Lee had been stroking himself prior. Making Cal watch as he could do nothing but feast his eyes on a writhing Lee. Cal's mouth was forced open by a spider gag Lee had chosen.

Saliva rolled down Cal's chin as Lee got closer. The other's hands tilting his head just so. "I'm going to fuck that mouth of yours. And you are going to enjoy it. But first I want you to say please."

Cal's eyes widened comically until he swallowed what he could. A moan escaped him before he could attempt to speak from a foot nudging his own cock. It hurt so bad it felt good with the cock ring. Lee knew exactly what to do with his body to make him sing. He fought through the haze of pleasure and spoke. 'Please' turned into more of a, "'leaz."

Smirking, Lee stepped forward and held his head. "Oh, darling. Perfect." He pistoned his hips forward without warning.

Cal gagged on the first and second thrusts. The third and fourth were easier. By the fifth he found Lee's rhythm and controlled his gag reflex to take him even deeper. Above him, he could hear Lee's enjoyment. Moans and groans pulled out of the man. Cal would be the only one to hear the sounds coming out of his mouth. His Lee. His masterpiece of a man.

Lee panted faster as he got close. He felt when Cal tried to skim his teeth on his cock for more reactions. The mental image made Lee open his eyes to see Cal looking straight back at him with an almost smirk. He pulled out and rammed back in. The absolute trust and lust and love seen in Cal's eyes made Lee use Cal even more.

They both worked in sync. Lee holding Cal's head still as he used the mouth like a tool. Cal relaxing his throat and his muscles to not fight and take Lee even deeper. This was something they both needed. This connection. Lee was finally pulled over the edge as he spilled down Cal's throat.

On weakened legs, Lee sat on the bed. He was sweating and felt so good after using Cal like a toy. Cal had kneed across the room to be by Lee's feet. He whimpered, his cock curved and heavy. The cock ring was still on and denied Cal the relief he needed. After servicing Lee, he felt like he was spent already.

The smirk from before came back to Lee's face. "Oh no, sweetness. We've only just begun. I plan to use that mouth of your more than once this night. You've got a long way to go."

Cal wasn't sure, but he didn't think they'd end this night with just one orgasm from each of them. The thought of coming more than once made Cal that much harder. Before he could stop it, a groan escaped him. He knew Lee had heard it. The foot back at his straining cock.

"Do you like that? Me putting you to the test? Taking notes on your stamina?" Lee smiled wickedly as he teased Cal's cock with his foot. Oh the joys he'd take from Cal. He knew they both enjoyed this. And no one outside this room had any idea on who was in charge.

Out there, Cal took charge and damned if Lee don't find that hot. But Cal knew when it was night and they were alone in their bedroom, what Lee said went. And went it did. Cal never felt better. Lee even more so after his cancer was finally in remission.

They both had each other. And the night was still young. "I think I'll have you this way once more before I have you myself. What do you think, Cal?"

Said man couldn't think. Could barely breathe with the tease of the man. He groaned again and laid his forehead against Lee's knees. The gag still on so the noises he made were never hidden. Lee preferred him noisy instead of quiet. His enjoyment went from pleasing Cal before pleasing himself. Which Cal being used as a toy was something he never minded. Especially coming from Lee as they agreed to it.

Lee hummed and pulled another moan from Cal. "Head up. I want that mouth on me again."

Cal obeyed and deepthroated Lee once more. The man wasn't expecting it but was pleased nonetheless. He supported Cal as he fucked his mouth once more. The gag more than enough to keep his mouth open again. Lee pulled at the collar along Cal's slim throat. It made it harder to breath for Cal but it made him work that much harder to please Lee.

His cock grew even heavier as he was used once again. He whimpered in between thrusts. "Just a little more. You're doing so well." When Lee emptied himself again into Cal's mouth with a scream, he let go of Cal's head. A shaky breath was taken before he took the cock ring off Cal. "Come for me, sweetness." Cal choked around the gag and did as ordered. He made a mess of himself but he didn't care. There was barely any notice of the cock ring being slipped back on. "Why don't we switch the spider gag for a cock gag yes? Have to keep your mouth busy with something as I fuck you silly."

Cal only then realized what Lee meant before. His whole body shuddered in anticipation for what Lee had in store. Whatever it was, he knew it would be worth it. Cal was more than willing and ready. He begged for it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Knight](https://twitter.com/onlythosethings) on Twitter because I love them. And they helped bore this ship. God bless.
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
